A Bat and an Amazon
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: A one shot series on Batman & Wonder Woman and the dynamics of their relationship. Inspired by various continuities. BM/WW, possible OC children in future chapters.
1. First Impressions

**_Welcome dear readers, writers and fellow BM/WW fans, to the series of the dynamics and love between our Dark Knight and our Amazon Princess. There's really no definite continuity connecting these one-shots, but there are inspirations of various continuities, and some dedicated to a single continuity, here. Games, movies, cartoons and comics, it's all here._**

**_Let's start this off then shall we? ENJOY! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Batman and Wonder Woman and other Justice League characters are DC owned._**

**_REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS_**

**_A BAT AND AN AMAZON_**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

* * *

She grew up on an island where she was taught that men were pigs, cowards, self-destructors and selfish beings that cared for nothing other than themselves.

When she decided to heed the calling she felt was made for her and came to Man's World, she was surprised to discover that those teachings couldn't have been more wrong.

The men who she had joined to fight against the alien tyrant were willing to lay down their lives for the sake of they who could not fight for themselves. They were willing to use their powers, powers that they could've used to rule the mortals, to fight for the mortals.

The one with the "S" on his armor…he fought with the strength of a thousand, delivering blows that could rival even those of Heracles; he had the endurance of Atlas, able to withstand the surges of energy the tyrant shot from his eyes.

The one with the ring…his will gave him the strength to continue on in battle, providing the energy to form the creations of objects she was unfamiliar with, but delivered mighty blows to their enemy.

The scarlet one who was fast…with the speed of Hermes, he moved to ensure his fellow man was out of danger, and with that same speed delivered thousands of hits to send their enemy staggering back, and his bravery did not falter, despite how scared he appeared that they might fail.

The Atlantean…Amazons knew of Atlantis, but she had never seen one; he was arrogant but compassionate, willing to do his kingly duty of defending the defenseless until his last breath, the trident in his hands and the strength to back it up.

The green creature…though not a man, human or mortal, he was male, as she had been taught to hate, and he was made of nothing but compassion and his strength and telepathy (was that the proper term?) made him a formidable protector of the mortals who may fear him for his appearance…this race of selfish creatures that he loved as a new family.

Of course she couldn't forget her sister, the one with the mace and wings, a very formidable warrior indeed.

But they were all blessed with gifts of powers. At first she thought that prevented their corruption under the chaos that was mankind.

But he proved her wrong.

The dark one…he, a mere mortal with no abilities…he screamed arrogance and confidence…and he was fearless. He stood against the alien tyrant when his empowered allies had fallen, refusing to waver under the challenge, refusing to surrender and admit defeat and terror. He was ready to lay down his life-his mortal life-at a moment's notice, for his fellow mortals. He was selfless, brave, fearless, a protector and a dark symbol of hope for the rest of the mortal men that he was so much like.

The others, they may embrace the principles she was raised to believe in…but he…he was a living embodiment of those principles.

Her impression of the Dark Knight were completely opposite of what she was raised to believe.

The Batman had captured her curiosity. She found herself wanting to know more about him.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_I think this was a nice way to start things off, wouldn't you agree?_**

**_Like it, love it, want to see more? Please leave a review, I love hearing from you and I do my best to respond :D_**

**_Next chapter coming soon, so until next time, fellow readers._**


	2. Intoxicating

_**Thank you everyone who's liking the series so far, it really means alot, and I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**_

_***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

Chapter 2: Intoxicating

* * *

There was something about her accent.

She knew English, yes, but she spoke it with that accent of hers. He knew ancient Greek-why, he wasn't so sure anymore-for a few years now, but it didn't sound like Greek. She told him on her home island, they spoke a language called Themysceran, perhaps an old derivative of ancient Greek. She had learned English when she first came to modern civilization, and she took it up quite easily from what he had heard. But she still had the accent.

And there was something about the accent that he just…couldn't get enough of.

It sent chills down his spine, something he would never admit to happening to him. And what unnerved him about it was the fact that they weren't those chills one feels in the face of danger, or when something just feels off.

They were chills of…pleasure…

He enjoyed the sound of her accent, enjoyed how her voice pronounced his name. He enjoyed hearing the pronunciations of words that emphasized her accent, the thickness of her voice when she pronounced words with "ah" in them. He found he enjoyed it when she shot her native tongue slander at enemies, the thick, lush accent somehow making every threatening syllable even more lethal sounding. He enjoyed how it sounded, plain and simple.

He found her accent intoxicating.

And that terrified him. He couldn't be enthralled by this, because of simply how his teammate sounded when she spoke. He was emotionless, cold and calculating. He was immovable and unwavering. He was vengeance, he was the night; he was Batman.

…

Batman was drunk on Themysceran Accent.

And he was questioning if it was a bad thing.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_You all know what to do: R&R, feedback, all that good stuff-love hearing from you guys :D_**

**_Also, I invite you to check out my two one-shots on BM/WW, "Wake Up Call" & "Meeting the Family," and my story, "Justice League Tomorrow," which, if you love BM/WW, will feature a nice surprise a few chapters down ;D_**

**_Next Chapter coming soon, son until next time readers._**


	3. I Have Plans

_**It being Valentine's Day, why not a Valentine's Fic? As a bonus, some hints of SMLL, GLHG, GABC, Flash/Fire (WHY IS THERE NOTHING ON THIS HERE?!) and other stuff. Enjoy :D**_

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

Chapter 3: I Have Plans

* * *

With a swish of his cape, the Dark Knight entered the Watchtower's fully stocked cafeteria/mess hall, making a direct beeline for the coffee machine. He'd been hard at work for the last three weeks on the trail of Gotham's latest serial killer/rapist, tracing the clues until two days ago he had finally caught the sadistic bastard before he could harm his latest victim. Batman ensured that he wouldn't be able to hurt or threaten anyone else for the rest of his pathetic life.

The GCPD cringed at how the criminal looked after Batman was done with him.

But it had been exhausting for Bruce; multiple sleepless nights searching for any and all clues, and then going over said clues. Even with Robin and Batgirl's help, and even Wally's help when he offered to test some samples at work, it had been excruciating and tiring work, and he had spent the last two days enjoying the hours of rest and sleep he could sneak in. Even though his body was conditioned to deal with such fatigue, it didn't mean it enjoyed it. He was only up on the Watchtower right now because he had wanted to catch up on some mission reports that had been logged during his three week absence from League duties.

But even away from League duties, Bruce had kept up with the days of the week. And he knew what day it was today. His body may be sore all over, but he'd be damn if he wasn't going to put all his effort into what he was going to do. He wasn't about to screw up; he was going to make sure today and tonight would be memorable for years to come. This would be a Valentine's Day for the books.

Now he just had to make it through the day on the Watchtower; easier said than done, he learned as he started walking to the monitor room.

"Bats!" Flash said as he raced up to Batman, his boyish smile ever radiant on his young face. Bruce would never admit it, but he had an immense amount of respect for Wally because of his youth, personality and charisma, never letting the horrors of what the League faced regularly ever hurt his youthful innocence.

"What is it, Flash?" he replied in his trademark tone.

"I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"Well since it's Valentine's Day, and you obviously have nothing going on in your romantic life, I need you to cover my shift on Monitor Duty so Fire and I can-"

"No."

"W-what?!" Wally sputtered, his smile fading. "What do you mean no?"

"It means no, Flash. Look it up in the dictionary."

"But-but-but I just managed to get a nice reservation at this restaurant Fire really loves and we just started dating and I don't want to mess up on VALENTINE'S DAY and-!"

"The answer is no, West," Batman snarled, leaning closer to Flash with a poisonous Batglare, shaking the speedster to his core. Then Batman returned to his usual stoic manner and walked away.

"Why not?!" Flash called after him. He didn't expect an answer, so he was surprised when Bruce stopped walking and turned slightly.

"I have plans." And then the Dark Knight kept walking.

Flash was stumped. "HE has plans?! On Valentine's Day?! How-who-?! What…wait…oh…OH! Holy crap, he finally did it!" With that, he raced off to find someone else to cover for him and spread some gossip.

XXX

"Batman."

"What is it, Helena?" Batman replied in his monotone as he watched the screens in the Monitor Womb, standing behind the seated Steel and Captain Atom.

"I need you to cover my shift on Monitor Duty so Q and I-"

"No."

Helena wasn't one to take interruptions. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"It's Valentine's Day. You have plans with Question. My answer is still no."

Helena wasn't one to take no for an answer, either. "Why the hell not?! Just because you're an emotional black hole who has no shot at a love life doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!" As Huntress continued, Steel and Captain Atom looked at each other and wondered how to escape the room without suffering collateral damage from Batman's inevitable backlash/retorts. "Is it so hard for you to do me a favor so I can-!?"

"I didn't say I was against it; in fact, I think it's...good, what you and Question have. It's certainly reined you in a bit." That stumped all three of the other Leaguers. Batman then turned to Huntress and continued, "All I'm say is that you'll have to find someone else to cover your shift; I have plans already, and I'm not cancelling them." Ignoring the shocked looks of the three of them, Batman then walked out of the Monitor Womb.

Helena was stupefied. "Plans? He couldn't…maybe he…but, he wouldn't…would he? Did he actually grow a pair?"

XXX

"Batman, can I ask you a favor?" Booster Gold said as he slid in the seat in front of the Dark Knight, joining him in the Watchtower mess hall.

"What is it?" Batman asked using his typical monotone with a touch of iciness; the man from the future may be stepping up to the plate more after the Mordrud incident and pulling his weight more, but he could still be a jerk sometimes.

"Well remember how I said I was seeing that really cute scientist from STAR Labs?"

"Tracy Simmons."

"Right, her…well, I'm planning this huge romantic dinner for her tonight, and I have no one to cover for me on monitor duty, and I hear that you really don't-"

"And you still have no one to cover for you," Bruce interrupted. "You'll have to find someone else, Gold; I already have plans for tonight."

"Ok, thanks any ways, just wanted to aaaaawaitaminute," Booster realizing what the Batman had just said. He narrowed his eyes, saying "YOU have plans for VALENTINE'S DAY?! YOU?"

"Yes I do," Batman replied, and finishing his meal, he got up and left, leaving behind a very confused Booster Gold.

XXX

"I don't buy it," Queen repeated as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care if you buy it, Queen," Bruce growled as his patience began wearing thin. "It really doesn't concern me what you think about my personal life. No please move out of my way.

"Bull; you're Batman. Since when does Batman ever have anything to do on Valentine's Day beside moping and brooding?!"

"I take it he said no?" Black Canary asked as she joined the two millionaires. "Let me try, Ollie."

"Dinah, I already said I have plans for tonight," Batman said through gritted teeth. "You trying to convince me to cover for Ollie's shift isn't going to change anything."

"Wait, YOU have plans?"

Batman was regretting ever coming onto the Watchtower.

"How do you have plans?! You don't like anyone, and you're so broody and distant! The only person you'd tolerate enough to-!" And then it hit Dinah. "Oh…OH! You finally did it! Holy crap you finally manned up and asked!"

"Whoa…" Arrow said with a whistle, finally understanding. "About time, Bruce; if you need a place, I have this villa in Dominica that-"

Batman left them behind, not wanting to hear anymore.

XXX

"Mind if I join you?"

Bruce relaxed his stance ever so slightly as Shayera entered the training room, mace in hand and fire in her eyes. "If you can keep up," he smirked as he pulled out a batarang, assessing his new opponent.

"Brave last words," the Thanagarian smirked in return as she dashed up at him and made to ram him with her mace, only for him to dodge and parry with his own martial arts techniques. The two Founders continued on for a good 10 minutes in their spar as they blocked and parried and struck each other with the finesse of warriors born. As they were taking a break, Shayera was the first to speak. "So, I want to ask you something."

"I already have plans, so I'm not covering your shift."

"How did you-?!"

"You're not the first one to ask, and probably not the last."

"Damn, now I have to find someone else, and John's probably not having any better-wait…" Shayera suddenly realized. "You have…plans?"

Batman, despite being a cold man who almost never showed emotion ever, trusted the Thanagarian almost as he trusted Alfred, his protégés, Diana, J'onn and Clark; he could relax himself a bit around her. "Yes," he smirked. "I do."

Shayera looked at him dumbfounded for a few seconds until a genuine smile came onto her face. "Well, it's about time; she must've been giddy like a school girl when you asked."

"You have no idea," Bruce replied with an extremely rare genuine smile.

XXX

"So where are you taking Lois?"

"This nice hotel restaurant in New York," Clark replied with a boyish smile. "I also made reservations for a room for the night, too."

"Don't screw it up, Kent. Remember the promise from our first work together."

"Yes I remember," the Kryptonian replied, although he felt a small shudder in his spine at those words. "So, what's it going to be this year? All-nighter in Gotham, no sleep over a cold case or merciless interrogation of scumbags?"

"None of the above; I actually have plans tonight."

Clark stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT?!"

"You really blow things out of proportion."

"Batman having plans on Valentine's Day does that. You seriously have plans…it's not Catwoman, is it?"

"No."

"Oh god, Barbara-!"

"Finish that sentence and I will open this pocket, and you don't want me to open this pocket."

"…Zatanna?"

"No, Kent, she is just a friend."

"So then…oh my god," Clark realized. Before Bruce could stop him, the Kryptonian grabbed him in a bear hug, luckily for only two seconds. "I am so proud of you, Bruce. Congratulations, it's about time. Really, especially with Agent Faraday and that new guy Trevor whats-his-name and-"

"Kent."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. And don't hug me again, or I-"

"Will open this pocket, I know." Clark smiled again. "I know you'll enjoy tonight, though. It may be your first in the longest, but you'll enjoy it."

XXX

"Batman."

"J'onn." The two heroes walked along through the halls.

"You seem…content. This is…abnormal for you."

"It is. I can assume you know why?"

"I do, and I must say I am very joyful for you both. I also understand why you are nervous and fearful."

"It is the first in so long," Batman admitted. "I'm…afraid I may ruin it."

"The both of you are too stubborn to allow that to happen, my friend. Your fear is well placed, but that in your heart, as well as her heart, it will be more than enough to triumph."

"Thank you, J'onn. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"My wife is introducing Valentine's Day to me…and it is intriguing. It is actually her taking on the brunt of it this year."

"You realize next year you'll have to do it yourself?"

"I do," the Martian smirked.

XXX

He had come this far; he wasn't about to give up.

So he knocked. Three times. Swifty. He pushed back the bats in his mind, telling him to turn back now.

The door to her quarters opened. And his work was rewarded.

"Hello, Bruce," Diana said with a wondrous smile, her blue eyes beaming with love & adoration as she took in the sight of her Dark Knight.

"Princess," Batman replied with the smile he reserved for her and only her. He took in her appearance, how her armor and boots served only to empower the sensations one gained when looking at her angelic and goddess-like beauty. This was actually Diana's first real Valentine's Day, and he wanted to make it special. He took her into his arms and kissed her senseless, igniting a passion he had buried under the stones of his pain for years until now, for the woman who had somehow secured a spot in his dark and broken heart. The Amazon responded in full, surrendering to sensations that she was slowly starting to familiarize herself with, sensations she wanted from him and only him.

Bruce gave her the bouquet he had bought for her. "For you," he said, using a voice and tone that was similar to his playboy mask…but was real, showing true a true loving tone.

"I love them," Diana whispered as she smelled the fresh roses. "Thank you.

"Shall we?"

"Won't everyone see us when we head to the teleporters? I know you have a repu-"

"Everyone's asked me to cover their shifts, and I had to tell them I had plans. They already know something's up, and besides," Batman added with a baritone that sent shivers down the Amazon's spine and turned her on, "who am I to hide a creature of beauty such as yourself from the world?"

She looped her arm into Bruce's. "Then lead the way."

In the teleporter deck, Leaguers were waiting to be transported back to Earth, and a good number of them were flabbergasted when Batman-BATMAN-walked in with WONDER WOMAN by his side. As if by unspoken motion, they all parted for the two to head to the teleporter. Batman typed in the coordinates for the Cave and soon the two disappeared in a flash of light. Alfred had prepared an excellent dinner, and a change of clothes for the two new lovers. If Alfred's plan went accordingly, they might not even get to the meal.

Little did the two know that 10 seconds after they left the Watchtower, the rest of the League-minus Superman and J'onn-began an exchange of money from bets.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_And with that, Happy Valentine's to you all and enjoy the day with that special someone :)_**

**_You all know what to do-Review, feedback, must I even say it? ;D_**

**_Next chapter coming soon, so until next time, readers._**


	4. Innocent Teasing

_**Sorry it's taken me a while to post another chapter, guys. Been pretty busy since the Spring Semester started, and work got more hectic and insert more excuses here…and here and here…**_

_**But anyways, hopefully, this makes up for all that time since the Valentines chapter. Enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: They're not mine, but if they were…oh the New 52 would've been so different…**_

Chapter 4: Innocent Teasing

She knew he liked her…hopefully it was a bit more than that-scratch that, a LOT more than just that. But of course, being the stubborn Bat he was, he refused to admit it, even to himself, despite his constant actions always speaking for themselves otherwise. She spent much of their time together subtly pushing him to finally admit it, and she was as stubborn as he was. Sure there were times when she'd lose hope in ever getting him to open up, but then there'd be that rare and ever so slight smile, that subtle touch, the hidden meaning behind the words, and her heart would go up, and her stomach would go into butterflies…

How far the mighty Amazon has fallen, indeed.

And she couldn't care any less.

She was an Amazon, and Amazons always got what they wanted when they worked hard enough.

And Diana had a new plan she was going to try out.

At the moment, the League founders-Kal, Bruce, herself, Hal, Barry, Aquaman and J'onn-were discussing some form of important matters. When she said discussing, however, it meant that Kal was just drawling on and on about who the hell knew anymore. She saw that many of the others were bored, but Bruce and J'onn held stoic expressions. She knew they were paying attention, but they too were bored. Bruce most of all-if she knew him, and she did, he was probably going through multiple ways he could sneak himself or get himself out of the situation or various new methods to making the Gotham underworld succumb to him out of fear. She couldn't help but steal a secret glance (which he probably noticed) at his facial expression. The mask did indeed cover much of his face, but his jaw was still exposed, and by Hera it looked so firm and strong…

Time to put her plan into action.

Diana, in every meeting, always sat next to Batman and Superman, in between the two of them. This meant that Kal was at her left and Bruce was at her right. Usually, when sitting at the conference table, she would always cross her legs, and when she did, the foot that would be outward would point in Kal's direction. This time, she crossed her legs so that it would point in Bruce's direction. She smirked to herself. 'Let's see him resist this…' And with that, she began shaking her leg slowly and gracefully, and her boot and exposed thigh started rubbing up against his calf and lower leg.

The result, to her pleasure, was instantaneous.

Batman immediately stiffened, albeit very stealthy like and almost unperceivable to the naked eye. Being the ever constant mask of the Bat, his facial expression didn't move a fraction of a muscle twitch. Slowly, he turned his head less than an inch towards her direction. His white lens covered eyes, however, went the full way and stared directly at her, and Diana noticed that the corners of his mouth were twitching, as if he were trying to restrain a smile or a frown with bared teeth. She couldn't help herself and flashed a small and quick smile. With that, Diana turned her head back to Kal's direction, making it look like she was following…whatever it was he was saying. Her mind however was nowhere close to focusing on his words. She was focused on what she was doing; her leg continued its run of shaking, and she lowered her speed even more, making the touch of her skin on his leg much more sensual. She knew exactly what she was doing, and how to do it.

She knew it was taking a toll on Bruce. She could see that he was tapping into his entire reservoir of self-control to keep a straight face and a stoic expression. But she noticed how tightly he was gripping the armrests of his chair. She could notice how his lenses were narrowing slightly every minute. He was doing everything in his power to resist her slow, soft and sensual leg rubs…and he was failing miserably.

It didn't take long for J'onn to realize what was going on. The psychic resonance that Batman was giving off was immense, and J'onn immediately turned his head to see what was going on, ready to get the League in on it if need be. But then he saw Diana's innocent smile and the mischievous glints in her eyes, and he felt her thoughts. To be quite honest, he couldn't help but smirk at the situation happening before him. Wonder Woman was trying to break the walls around Batman's tough and dark exterior and was succeeding with each passing minute, with each circle her leg made on Bruce's. The boiling emotions growing inside of Batman were reach critical levels, but J'onn could help but be amused; he had known for quite a long time of the tension between Batman and Wonder Woman. Though Wonder Woman knew just what she wanted and made it clear she wanted it, Batman refused to allow himself such a pleasure in life, believing himself unworthy and incapable of love, especially that of an Amazon Princess. J'onn could see that Diana wanted Bruce to crack, and decided to just it play out.

Meanwhile, Bruce's entire supercomputer-logical self was either shutting down, crashing or already dead. He didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't even know anymore how he was still keeping a straight face. He was glad that he wasn't a meta, or his chair would've broken long ago. Again, he stole a glance at Diana, and all she did was subtly flash an innocent smile, but that mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. He was pretty sure he knew why she was doing this-break him, make him admit his undying love for her, make him admit not just to her, but to himself…admit that he would go to the ends of the Earth for her, that he was madly and desperately in love with her, for the last two years now; admit that she was the light in his broken and filthy guilt ridden heart. To admit that all he wanted now was her, his Princess, his Wonder Woman…his Diana.

And he hated to admit it, but her method…it wasn't so bad, but it was torture. Her leg…her long, luscious and smooth olive-tanned leg…the rubbing it was doing on his thigh, so close to a very experienced member of his body. His inner desires, desires that up to his first encounter with the Amazon he had kept under severe lock and key, were awakening and roaring inside him. Diana's rubs were so slow, so soft…so inviting and teasing…

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

The Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, the one man of the Justice League that was considered immovable, unshakeable, and undeterrable…snapped.

"And on another note," Superman started to say, only for Batman to swiftly stand up from his chair, surprising all others present except J'onn and Diana.

Diana smiled with glee to herself. She had won.

"I need to get to Gotham," Batman snarled. "There's a full breakout in Arkham." He then headed towards the door, but stopped two steps later, turned and said, "Wonder Woman, I'll need your assistance."

Diana got the message, and it was hard to keep a straight face. "Very well, Batman." Before anyone could say anything in reply, the door was already slammed shut and the two had already left. There was a confused silence for a good while.

"…what just happened?" Flash asked.

Meanwhile, Diana and Bruce (mentally slapping himself for saying Gotham and not saying he needed to go to his Tower quarters to catch up on reports and need Diana for some input) had just gotten to the teleporters and were waiting to be sent to the Bat Cave. "There isn't any break out is there?" Diana smirked.

"Of course not," Batman replied, turning towards her with a very rare but very genuine smirk.

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXXX**_

_**I think you can figure it out from there ;D**_

_**So, what did you guys think? You all know what to do-leave a review, some feedback, opinions, all is welcome, and I love hearing from you guys :D**_

_**Next chapter coming soon, so until next time readers.**_


	5. Understanding

_**This tidbit is inspired by the "Legends of the Dark Knight" three parter "Letters to Batman."**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Understanding

* * *

She hated seeing him like this.

"Bruce-"

"This isn't up for discussion, Princess. I'm going back out, and that's final."

"But you're still recovering from your injuries from the last fight! At least let Dick or Tim or-!"

"They're busy with their own cases," the Dark Knight said, hissing slightly as he returned his Kevlar armored top to his torso, evidence that the wound still hurt. "And I can't delay any more than I have to-once Joker unleashes that Venom, hundreds of people will die. I can't let that happen; I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Bruce, please," Diana pleaded, grabbing his hands into her own. Normally, she wouldn't act like this when Bruce would go back out on patrol when he had excessive injuries-she'd be mad at him instead for putting himself in danger, but then her temper would subside by the time he returned from whatever he had gone to do, having proved himself the superior against his enemies. Tonight, however, was different-Bruce had been in a vicious gang war on the Upper East District, trying to force the two sides down, and apparently one side had a guy with some heavy caliber weaponry. It had hurt. Batman had managed to quell the sides enough for the GCPD to arrive, but he had sustained multiple injuries throughout the war. "You're in pain-"

"My body is trained to handle pain," he retorted, putting on his cape and mask.

"Hera, you are such a stubborn man!" Diana yelled in anger, just about fed up, her voice and attitude changing suddenly. "Why must you constantly put yourself though such duress and pain?! For the love of Hera, Bruce, you need to rest! You're hurt, you're fatigued, and you're bandaged up all across your back! Why must you constantly put your life in danger more than it needs to be?! Why must you go out there?!"

Bruce walked past her, to the Batmobile. As the top opened with a hiss and he got in, he turned to his Princess, gave her a short stare, and simply said, "Because I need to." With that, the Batmobile soon drove off down the runway into the Gotham air, leaving a very angry Amazon behind, standing there in her night robe. She hated when he did this…yet she also loved it about him, too; the warrior inside him never let him surrender to any circumstance. She always knew he had to do this, that it was his mission, and why he felt he needed to keep doing it. But why did he keep doing it?

"Why do you continue to do this, Bruce?" she whispered as she hugged herself, her eyes staring off in the direction he had gone.

"If I may, Miss Diana?"

Alfred never ceased to shock Diana with his stealth. Turning around, she saw the butler standing is prestigious nightwear, a night hat on his head and a knowing look on his face. How did he do it? she wondered to herself. How did he always manage to look so professional in nightwear? Hera, the man managed to make raggedy and muddy clothes look elegant and professional.

"Alfred, you really need to stop scaring me like that," the Amazon Princess sighed, a tired smirk on the edge of her lips.

"Of course, Miss Diana," Alfred replied, the glisten in his eyes betraying the fact that he wasn't going to stop. A butler had to have SOME form of entertainment, right. "I couldn't help but overhear your doomed argument with Master Bruce."

"Doomed does seem to fit the situation," Diana admitted, her head bowing slightly. She was slightly embarrassed to know that Alfred had managed to overhear her and Bruce.

"If it is of any consolation, I have had to deal with the same issue for numerous years myself," Alfred said as he approached Diana. "It is quite painful indeed to see the man I hope I raised well return home every night with wounds as those. But, I have learned to cope, Miss Diana, and I have learned to have faith in Master Bruce. I have faith every night that he will come back in one piece, and that he will put my worries to rest each and every night."

"Your faith in him is admirable, and very well deserved," Diana said with a smile. "And you're right…he has proven time and again that we should have faith that he will return home every night."

"Of course, we must always be prepared for if he doesn't," Alfred said quietly.

"…Yes," Diana said in a similar tone. "And that's why I acted how I did. Alfred…seeing him so hurt, it hurts me too. He is mortal, unlike me. He can easily be hurt and maimed…even killed. All it takes is one action, and he may never return to us…to me. Seeing Bruce like that, it reminded me of how fragile he really is…" Diana sighed as she turned back to where the Batmobile had driven off. "I wish I could understand better why he feels he must do this…there is another reason besides fighting in the name of his parents. I just wish I knew what it was. Then, maybe I could understand why he believes it falls onto his shoulders."

Alfred was silent for a moment, but Diana wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts ran across her mind, wondering and pondering why her Dark Knight felt it was his obligation to do this every night, even with such grave wounds.

"Diana," Alfred said, causing Diana to turn around in surprise. No matter how many times she tried to convince him, Alfred never called her simply by her name. "There is something I would like you to see. I can't show you myself due to my age limits…but if you fly down to the lower levels of the Cave, you will find a small entrance. If you go in, you shall find a set of sacks. In each of those sacks are envelopes…many envelopes. I would like you to read the contents of those envelopes, as many as you can get to."

Diana was confused. "Why?"

"I believe they may provide some insight to your current predicament," the butler said sagely. "Now, I bide you good night, Miss Diana. I hope you find the answers you seek." With that, Alfred headed up the stairs to return to the Manor and his slumber.

Diana stared after Alfred for a few more seconds before floating over to the chasm that lay within the cave. Bruce had said that although he had scouted, explored and mapped most of it, there were still areas in this part of the cave that were a mystery even to him. Dick and Tim, however, said that they had explored its full content in their younger years. Diana floated down into the chasm, lower and lower and sure enough did find an entrance a few dozen meters down. She landed at the mouth of the entrance, and sure enough, in the small cave in the rock, were a number of sacks. Diana walked over to them and opened one, revealing the envelopes. Diana took one up and made to open it, but hesitated. How was what was inside going to help her understand why Bruce did what he did? It wasn't like they could magically give her an answer. Diana then noticed however, the writing on the envelope. It read, "To Batman." Surprised, Diana rummaged through the other envelopes in the bag, and even in two other bags. Sure enough, they were all addressed to Batman, from various people across Gotham. This captured Diana's curiosity. She then opened the first envelope and took out the paper inside, and she began to read.

_Dear Batman,_

_I don't know if you ever keep tabs on the people you save and help out, but I thought I'd let you know…I was that little girl you rescued from the Gotham Central Hospital five years ago; the one with the red hair, braces and depression. I still remember how scared I was in those flames and how afraid I was that you'd drop me, even when you said you'd never let go. When you saved me, it gave me a whole new perspective on life…I was ready to commit suicide that night before the fire started. I thought no one would ever care if I left. But you saved me…you, who never met me before and may probably never see me again, saved me. Because my life mattered to you. That touched me, and I cried that night, thankful that you saved me. I broke through my depression, picked up my grades in school, graduated top of my class, and I'm now in my second year in college at Gotham University. I'm hoping to impact the lives of others, and help them know they matter. I owe it all to you, so thank you for saving me that night, Batman. I am where I am now because of you._

_Linda Taylor._

Diana's mouth was agape as she reread the letter. Bruce…his actions had made such a change in this young woman. If not for him, she may have been dead by today. Diana set the letter down, a quietness filling her being. She turned to the bag, and before she knew it, her hand was opening another envelope.

_Batman, I wanted to thank you for something that most of my old crew hate you for. You stopped a gang war over in the Warehouse District back a few years, and I was there when you did. You really kicked our asses that night, and I remember cursing you out and yelling and screaming. When I was in my cell two weeks later, I realized something. I don't know if it was God or what, but I realized that I was still young and I was wasting my life away in this cell for acting so stupid. I guess I saw the light. I pulled my act together and joined an in-jail education/training program, and I had flying colors. I managed to get time off my sentence for good behavior and I got my bachelor's degree in jail, a degree for electrical engineering. I didn't think I'd find a job so easily, but some guy from Wayne Enterprises came to me and said that Bruce Wayne wanted a new chief engineer for his office building just two days after I got out. I've been there ever since, and I have a good future ahead of me. I met my girlfriend in Wayne Tower. All because of that wakeup call in that cell. If I wasn't in that cell, I may have never had that wakeup call. So thanks for kicking my ass that night, Batman. It made me a changed man. Mark Jones._

Diana didn't stop there. Soon, she was going from letter to letter, reading just how much Bruce impacted the lives of millions of Gothamites as Batman.

_Dear Mr. Batman, you saved my mommy and daddy from that mean bad clown last week. They came home and told me stories about how you flew from the skies and saved them. Mommy was crying but she said she was happy because I wasn't going to be alone, and my baby sister could still be born next month. Thanks for saving my mommy and daddy, Mr. Batman! Jeremy Jimenez._

_Dear Batman, I don't know if you'll ever get this, but I want to thank you for saving my son's life when the nursing home in the North District was held hostage. He had just become a father a few weeks before, and my daughter in law was so scared that she'd end up raising her little Tommy alone. My son loves his child to death. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I shudder to think just how my grandson may have turned out with a father's guidance. God Bless you, young man. Thank you for what you give us. Hope. Natalie Smith._

_Dear Batman, my name is Cassandra Xiang-Sung. I was kidnapped from my home in China years ago and sold here as a sex slave. My life had been a complete hellhole. I was forced to please countless men and then get beat and abused afterwards. I cried every night, and all the other girls in the brothel did to. We thought we would never get out. Until one night, you came crashing in like a Dark Knight and saved us all. It was as if our prayers had been answered by the night, and we could never thank you enough. We were still so scared, and you stayed with us, making sure we were ok until the police and ambulances came to help. We never really got to say thank you, because you disappeared off into the night, to save others just like us. Today, while a few of us returned to our homelands, I'm running a woman's shelter to help those just like me. Thank you, Batman, for saving us when you did. Cassandra._

_Dear Batman, you saved me from a gang up a month ago, near Midtown. I know it may not have been much, but I'm glad you saved me that night. My mom would have been left alone since Dad died last year. Thanks. Brian Thompson._

_Batman, I doubt you'll read this, but you saved my daughter from a serial killer/rapist. I remember you bringing her out of that abandoned train station and the scumbag dragging behind you. I was always afraid of you growing up. Now, I know you're really a hero. My daughter would not be alive if not for you. So thank you. Antonio Volta._

_Batman, I don't know if anyone has ever done this for you, but I wanted to thank you because you saved me from a gang rape on the night of April 23__rd__. I was scared, screaming for help, and you answered me. You didn't leave until the police showed up, and I never thanked you. So thank you. Bianca Micillo._

_Dear Batman…._

…_saved my family from that lizard guy…._

…_Pulled me out of the river…_

…_So scared, so terrified…_

…_thought I'd never see my kids again…_

…_You came in and saved…_

…_all because of your selfless heroism…_

…_you're the best, Bats!..._

…_so thank you._

_Thanks Batman!_

_God bless you, Batman._

_Thanks you, Batman._

_Gracias, Batman._

Diana didn't know how long she was sitting there, her legs crossed on the stony floor as she read letter after letter. Bruce had touched countless lives as a member of the League, but it was here in Gotham that he was actually loved and thanked for his heroism. His city and its citizens were grateful for what he did for them on a nightly basis. They may never know the sacrifices behind it, but they were forever grateful. As she read on, Diana finally began to understand why Bruce continued to go out there.

She made no motion of looking up when Bruce, still in his costume, descended down into the small cave, returned from patrol. He removed his cowl and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, to which Diana responded by leaning into his own shoulder, her eyes never leaving the letters in her hand. They remained silent for a few more minutes until Diana spoke.

"So many lives changed because you go out there every night," she whispered as she put the letters down.

"So many tragedies turned around and turned into something good," Bruce replied, nodding his head.

"I understand now."

"What?" he asked as their eyes made contact.

"Why you push yourself to do this, even when you're as bad as you are. Because of this," Diana smiled softly as she gestured to the letters. "Because you've changed people's lives for the better. You give them hope in this city of suffering. You do it because everything you do will plant a seed, and that seed will eventually blossom into a new wonderful thing."

Bruce gave a rare genuine smile as he nodded slowly.

"You are a wonderful man, Bruce Wayne," Diana cooed as she kissed him. "And know that the Batman has also changed my life, too.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**If anyone hasn't read "Letters to Batman," I suggest you do, because they're pretty nice. It gets to your feels.**_

_**So, what did you think? Please leave a review or feedback and all that good stuff.**_

_**And, though it isn't a BMWW thing, I invite you all to check out my newest story, "When Wonders Strike Back," my Wonder Woman origin story! Pass by and show some love!**_

_**Well, next chapter coming soon, so until next time, readers.**_


	6. Not Alone Anymore

_**I'm not sure what to make of this one. Basically? Just Bruce pondering life and loneliness and stuff like that…you'll get the gist of it. This took me a while to come up with, and I really hope this final result is worthy being posted onto here. I hope you guys love it :D**_

_**I think we ALL know how it would be in the DC-verse if they were mine.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Alone Anymore

* * *

This is a strange sensation. It's something I am not used to, nor will be used to for quite some time. It's so…alien to me. So many years of hiding behind these walls, these shadows…of being alone.

Alone…

It is a heavy word. One that means so much to me. Loss, abandonment, betrayal and denial…it is a word that I always believed would describe me until the day I die. With every betrayal from Talia, with the abandonment of Andrea, with every denial of Selina…all spawned in part by the loss of my parents, I grew to be more and more cold, uncaring and distant. I was convincing myself more and more each day that love wasn't for me. How could anyone love what I am? A broken man who still is a crying boy inside, begging for his parents to wake up again, who goes out every night to risk his life and stop the surges of chaos that seek to consume the city just a few miles outside my window? A man who constantly fears abandonment and loss? A man who must act like a pompous arrogant jackass each and every day and a ruthless hunter of evil each and every night to conceal the real person that resides inside?

No one, I believed.

At with that, I conformed the thoughts into my mind. I was alone, I would always be alone, and I would die alone. It hurt to recognize it, but the truth always hurts. It hurt like hell, though. After a few years, however, it simply became the unspoken truth. I could never have anyone. I could never experience love…because I didn't deserve it. I am a Dark Knight. I do not get a princess to save. I simply slay the dragons and move on. I didn't like it, but I accepted it as an everyday truth. Alfred, bless him, never ceased to try to prove otherwise…but even he could see that I was beyond convincing. I was so certain that I was unfit for such a grand experience. I was conformed to being alone. No matter how close my adopted sons were, not matter how close Alfred was, no matter my closeness to my partners and clan…I was alone. Empty and alone. This allowed me to hone my skills even more, but it was a heavy price to pay. The World' Greatest Detective…the League's most dangerous member…the most feared man on the planet, meta or not…titles I gained that were earned because my time was consumed by everything that dealt with the mission. It became my life, because love, I believed, could never be a part of it. Further and further I retreated from the light that was love, allowing the shadows to consume me more and more with each and every day. Dick, Tim, Barbara…even Jason and Damien, they knew it was not right for me, but what could they do? I was already convinced and I was already apparently beyond saving. I was conformed to believe I would forever be alone.

Alone…

Is it really so bad to be alone? Yes. There is time on your hands, but it is time you cannot spend with another. It is time I spent years dedicating to Gotham. A path formed after years of isolation and the self-belief that I was destined to stay in isolation for the rest of my days. Endless nights in the Cave, relentlessly pursuing leads and clues to hopefully purge the scum from Gotham. As the city's Dark Knight, it is my duty to slay the dragons.

That was my burden. To be a lone knight.

Alone.

I was convinced I would stay that way.

Alone.

I didn't get a princess.

Someone decided to teach me otherwise.

And I felt fear. The Batman knowing fear…it's seemingly impossible (I don't say this out of arrogance), but I feared this change. This challenged my conformity, the comfort zone I had created. This challenged the truth that I had to force myself to drill into my heart, mind and soul. A new idea was shown to me: I DID deserve love. I in fact DID deserve to be happy. The shadows were terrified and jolted, and rushed to defend the hold they had on me. And they succeeded for many a long time…but every defense has a weakness.

I soon became enamored once more. To think I still had that emotion deeply buried inside me. It was hard to accept, but it was true. Alfred noticed, Dick noticed, Tim and Jason and Damien noticed…the LEAGUE noticed, but they were smart enough to keep it to themselves. I hope. It happened slowly, yet defiantly, and stubbornly, and all the while lovingly and patiently. And what awed me the most was the fact that no matter how many times in my fear and anger and conformity I pushed away and shoved away and snapped and hurt and broke…I was given another chance. I was not given up on. And it was then that I realized that I had been deceiving myself. I had forced myself to believe a truth that wasn't true at all. Betrayal became intimacy, abandonment became comfort, denial became acceptance, and loss disappeared to be replaced by discovery. The discovery of happiness, of love and of life.

I didn't deserve to be like this. I deserved so much more. I deserved love, and I was granted it.

I smile. I never would have believed this day possible. I was convinced my fate was to be alone. I believed it was my sacrifice to ensure the success of the mission. To ensure the safety of Gotham and the world. Everything I was, to be diverted into the mission. No longer. I was taught I can have both the mission and love & happiness. Two years, but I was taught it.

The Amazon stirs in my arms and mumbles my name in her sleep. I place a tender kiss on her head. She, my teacher of this new choice of life I now take. My mentor, my guide, my light, my Princess.

Every knight gets his princess.

I found mine.

And I am no longer alone.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**Your judgment, please. Like, love, hate, could do better? Your reviews are always appreciated :D**_

_**Now, speaking of ol' Dick, Tim, Jason and Damian, they'll all be making an appearance a few chapters down the line and provide their own insight to BM/WW. Should be an interesting experience, I believe.**_

_**Next chapter…I think I'll be delving into the world of Injustice for a bit. There was a scene I could work with… ;)**_

_**Until next time, readers! Keep the fires of BMWW alive!**_


End file.
